Meeting You Again
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Aku Jeanne, Jeanne D'Arc!" / 12 tahun tidak bertemu, akhirnya Francis dipertemukan lagi dengan Jeanne di Academy! Namun akankah ia mengingat Francis? Dan tampaknya, ia cukup dekat dengan Arthur. / AU. Warnings inside. T for safety. DLDR. RmR ya teman.


"—_Hah…?"_

"_Namaku Francis, Francis Bonnefoy, F-R-A-N-C-I-S."_

"_Bukannya harusnya namamu dibaca Frankis* ya? Atau mungkin kau salah mengeja 'C cedille' dengan 'C'?" tutur sang perempuan._

"_Bu—bukan, meski dieja begitu, namaku tetap dibaca Francis tahu!" kilah sang laki-laki._

"_Eh, tapi tetap saja kan—"_

"_Pokoknya bukan! Bukan!"_

_Keduanya lalu mengembungkan pipi mereka dan membelakangi satu sama lain. Kesal pada sang lawan bicara. Lama berdiam-diaman seperti itu, rupanya membuat sang lelaki merasa bersalah._

"_Hei, kau marah? Maaf.. ayolah, kau jelek tahu kalau lagi marah." Pinta maaf sang lelaki sembari mencubit pipi sang perempuan._

"_Ih—Auch… sakit, Francis!" keluh sang perempuan. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa berbarengan, hingga saat ketika datang seseorang yang datang untuk menjemputnya._

"_Eh, sudah siap?"_

"_Iya, mademoiselle_[1],_ tiket tercepat untuk terbang ke London sudah didapatkan. Anda harus segera berangkat sekarang."_

_Si Perempuan lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk ditaman itu dan berjalan beriringan dengan orang itu. Merasa tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, akhirnya Francis berteriak, "Hei! Curang, jangan pergi dulu. Beritahu dulu siapa namamu!"_

_Sang perempuan pun menoleh, lalu tersenyum, dan berkata_

"_Aku Jeanne! Jeanne D'Arc!"_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu<strong>

**Warnings : AU, OOC, FRANCISxJEANNE, tidak menyensor kata-kata(?), abal, gaje, typos, dll. _Don't Like Don't Read._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**_  
><em>**

"Hah… Panas banget.."

Francis kemudian mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan kipas berbentuk ekor ikan yang diberikan Kiku beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang ia sedang berada diruang OSIS bersama dengan _friend-like-enemy_nya, yaitu Arthur Kirkland. Mereka berdua sedang membereskan berkas-berkas urusan OSIS yang harus diserahkan pada MPK**.

"Diam kau, _kodok_. Suka bolos rapat juga. Kau gak tahu penderitaanku yang rajin bersemedi(?) disini. _Bloody Hell_, kapan sih mereka mau memperbaiki AC disini?" ujar Arthur sang ketua OSIS.

"Habis topik yang dibahas OSIS selalu tidak menarik, _mon cher_. Coba kalau kalian membahas tentang keseksian abang—" _PLAK_. Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang bendahara OSIS itu pun langsung ditimpuk oleh buku Fisika yang terkenal sebagai buku paling tebal se-Academy.

"_In your dream, Frog!_" semprul Arthur sewot. Francis yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya (karena sakit ditimpuk buku) itupun membalas "Awas ya, biar ku _grepe-grepe _biar kamu_ ngeh _kalau betapa seksinya aku itu!"

Arthur lalu segera _ngibrit_ dari ruang OSIS karena dikejar-kejar oleh Francis yang sudah _bugil _dengan sensor bunga mawar di_vitalregion_nya. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, malah ada yang menatap dengan tampang horor. Beberapa anak perempuan yang melintas langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan itu dan lari melapor pada guru. Sementara para _fujodanshi_—khususnya Elizaveta dan Kiku, malah mengekor mereka berdua sambil membawa handycam kualitas terbaik.

Ah, sebelumnya belum pernah kuceritakan mengenai sekolah Francis bukan? Kira-kira sudah 12 tahun sejak ia terakhir bertemu perempuan itu. Sekarang ia bersekolah di World W Academy, sekolah bergengsi di… (tempat dirahasiakan) yang hanya menerima murid-murid terbaik saja. Sekolah ini menerima murid dari seluruh belahan dunia, jadinya bisa dibilang jarang sekali anda menemukan orang yang satu Negara disekolah ini—meskipun ada saja.

Sekolah ini terdapat dua organisasi yang turut membangun sekolah. Kedua organisasi itu adalah OSIS dan MPK, dan yang menjabat kedudukan tertinggi keduanya sama-sama berasal dari keluarga Kirkland. Mungkin cuma kebetulan, atau memang bukan kebetulan, tapi memang begitu adanya.

Sekolah ini dikepala sekolahi oleh Kakek Rome (nama asli dirahasiakan). Sejak ia menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, ia membagi Academy ini menjadi 6 kelas setiap tingkatannya, yaitu America, Europe, Asia, Africa, dan Australia-Oceania. Mereka menempati kelas sesuai dengan asal Negara mereka. Disana juga dibangun asrama, dengan jumlah asrama yang sama (6 asrama), dan setiap kamar di setiap asrama ditempati oleh 3 orang dengan fasilitas yang cukup—coret sangat _wah_. Perempuan dan laki-laki bisa saja digabung pada satu kamar—soalnya jumlah perempuan di Academy ini relatif lebih sedikit.

Khusus Francis, ia menempati kamar 888 dengan Elizaveta Hedervary, kawan satu ekskulnya (Ekskul Francis salah satunya adalah klub _Fujodanshi _dan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua 2 loh!).

'_Kriiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg'_ bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua anak yang tadi sedang berada di koridor langsung masuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama, lorong-lorong langsung sepi.. Wah, beda banget sama kita ya #plak

"Hah.. _git_, jadi ga selesai kan, laporan OSIS-nya! Awas aja kalau aku sampai dimarahi Scott, _Wine-freak_." Teriak Arthur dari kursi tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, penggila teh." Balas sang _French _sambil mencibirkan lidahnya.

Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang, dan didapatinya teman satu kamarnya sedang duduk sambil memasang muka masam.

"Kau kenapa, _mademoiselle _Hedervary? Mengagumi wajah ganteng aja abang ya?" tutur Francis narsis.

"Sejak kapan kau ketularan Gilbert—dan oh, jangan mimpi, bendahara OSIS. Sekertaris MPK _awesome_ sepertiku tidak mungkin terpesona olehmu!" nah, sepertinya Elizaveta juga ketularan tuh.

"Lantas, kenapa cemberut gitu, wakil ketua 1 klub _Fujodanshi _yang agung?" tanya Francis, lagi.

"Aku marah PADAMU karena tadi lari terlalu cepat sehingga tidak bisa aku _shoot_, wakil 2! Dan lagi, kenapa tidak di _grepe _aja sekalian!" teriak Elizaveta nista dengan di-death glare oleh Arthur.

"Ssssh! Diam kalian semua, Mrs. Theresa sudah datang!" perintah Scott—sang ketua kelas yang merangkap sebagai ketua MPK—sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Dan kau juga, Mr. Kirkland. Buang rokokmu atau kau keluar dari kelas ini." Tambah Mrs. Theresa disusul oleh gelak tawa satu kelas. Scott pun langsung membuang rokoknya sambil berkomat-kamit mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya dengan suara pelan.

"Nah, anak-anak, hari ini kita akan melanjutkan ke bab selanjutnya. Namun sebelum itu, ada pengumuman. Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru, dari London, Inggris." Seru Mrs. Theresa. Semua lalu langsung memandang kearah 4 bersaudara Kirkland.

"Apa liat-liat?" seru Scott sarkasme.

"Kenapa, nge-fans bukan sama alis gue?" seru Arthur disambut dengan muntahan anak satu kelas. Alis kayak ulet bulu gitu juga, mana ada yang suka! #plak

"Hei, ngapain liatin aku? Aku kan dari Irlandia! Kami beda rumah!" kata Irish—satu-satunya perempuan dalam kakak-beradik Kirkland—dengan suara keras.

Sementara William hanya menatap semuanya dengan pandangan datar. _Well,_ wakil ketua 2 MPK itu memang tidak bicara banyak.

"Ehm—," dehem Mrs. Theresa "Daripada lama, langsung saja diperkenalkan. Ayo, _dear_, silahkan masuk."

Kemudian, seorang perempuan pun berjalan memasuki kelas. Dapat terlihat bahwa semua anak dikelas langsung memasang muka _welcome-to-our-class! _dan _akhirnya-ada-murid-ceweknya-nambah-banyak_ khususnya para lelaki. Tapi khusus untuk Elizaveta, dia memasang tampang _asik-anggota-klub-nambah-lagi-nih_. Sekedar peringatan untukmu, Eli. Ga semua cewek itu fujoshi loh.

Perempuan itu berambut pirang keemasan. Panjang rambutnya sebahu. Warna bola matanya berwarna biru seperti biru lautan. Tingginya ya sepantaran anak seumurannya. Di lengan kananya terlihat sebuah tas merah bergantung kunci bendera Perancis menggantung disitu. Terlihat _jumper _berwarna putih menghiasi seragam World W Academy-nya. Perempuan ini terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang enerjik. Puh, tipikal anak World W Academy banget deh.

"Hai semua! Perkenalkan, namaku Jeanne D'Arc! Aku dari Inggris—walau aku lahir di Perancis sih. Salam kenal! Dan, oh hai Arthur, hai kak Scott, hai kak Irish, hai Will, lama tak ketemu~!" ujar perempuan itu non-stop. Semua lalu langsung memandangi Kirkland bersaudara lagi. Iri kalau ternyata mereka mempunyai teman yang manis begini.

Francis langsung mematung memandangi perempuan ini. Berbagai kenangan lalu mulai menyeruak didalam pikirannya. Masa sih, dia itu…

"Baiklah Jeanne, kau duduk saja disamping Bonnefoy. Bonnefoy, istirahat nanti temani ia berkeliling ya." Pesan sang wali kelas.

"Hai! Aku Jeanne, mohon bantuannya ya!"

Satu hal yang pasti, dia pasti adalah orang yang sama yang pernah bertemu dengannya ditaman beberapa tahun yang lalu.

—_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Dictionairre :<strong>

***Di Perancis, meski huruf 'C' dibaca 'Se', namun kalau ditambah vocal, misalnya 'C + I = Ci' dibacanya 'Ki'. Kalau 'Si/Ci' tulisannya 'C cedille (¢) + I = ¢i'**

****MPK : Majelis Permusyawaratan Kelas. Posisinya lebih tinggi dibandingkan OSIS. Tugasnya untuk mengawasi kinerja OSIS. **

**[1] Mademoiselle (ma-de-mu-sel) (French) : Nona**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, udah lama banget ga ke fandom ini (hiatus lama sih). Apa kabar semua? Sekarang ane balik lagi dengan multichapter fic FrancisxJeanne. Emang nekad, padahal yang sebelumnya ga selesai, tapi buat baru lagi. Tapi apadaya, ide mas bro, kasian kalo cuma ditampung. **

**Dari chapter ini, mungkin kebanyakan karakter bakal dari anggota OSIS-MPK. _Hopefully_ anda tidak keberatan dengan ide itu. List anggotanya mungkin di chapter depan baru ada (itu juga kalau pada mau ya).**

**_Anyway_, review ya! Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat saya update (amin deh amin!). Akhir kata, segala kesamaan cerita dengan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan.**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVE_! Flame diijinkan, tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya cinta~~ Kan sebenernya Flame = Review pedas.**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**

**PS : Ada yang mau ngirimin mobil pemadam kebakaran kerumah saya? Rumah saya kebakaran karena nilai banyak yang remed :D #bangga #janganditiru**


End file.
